To Love and Protect
by HikerLady
Summary: It's Jean's first birthday as Mrs. Blake and Lucien is determined to make it one she will never forget. This is Ballarat though, which means Lucien is busy as ever. A killer of women is lurking, and Lucien is determined to keep Jean safe. Not all fluff , but not all angst either.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Necklace**

 **Jean has been coveting a necklace for years, even before Lucien had returned to Ballarat. Every once in a while, she would stop at the local Jewelry shop and look at the necklace, fantasizing that it was hers. She always hated herself for doing this; she was only torturing herself because she knew she had a better chance of becoming the next Pope than she did of ever owning such a beautiful piece of jewelry. This is the first chapter of a story that could become a bit darker. After all, it is Ballarat, where there seems to be a murder every week. :o)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean admired the necklace with such longing; it made the cashier at the jewelry store a little sad. The cashier, a woman named Katherine, was one of Jean's oldest friends and had witnessed Jean coveting the necklace for years. It was a beautiful piece, platinum with diamond and emerald settings. Every once in a while Jean would ask if she could try on the necklace, and it was only because they were friends that Katherine would allow her to do so. She never would have trusted such a valuable piece with anyone else unless it was obvious that person could afford it. At almost 150 pounds, the necklace was the most valuable piece of jewelry in the shop.

"Jean," Katherine smiled, "You have been admiring that necklace for years. You're married to a doctor now! Why don't you just ask him to buy it for you?"

"Oh Katherine," Jean just shook her head, "I couldn't possibly ask Lucien to buy it for me. I don't want to put him in that position. I know he would buy it in a heartbeat; that man would do anything to make me happy. I would just feel like I was taking advantage of him though."

"Well, you know Jean. Someday, someone is going to purchase that necklace and you may regret not buying it when you had the chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was finally on his way home after a long day assisting the police with yet, another murder. This one was an especially brutal case and it hit a little too close to home. Lucien had been called out to the scene early in the morning and had been appalled to see a middle-aged woman had been beaten and mutilated beyond recognition. As he started on the autopsy later that day, he couldn't help think about his Jean and was overcome with a mixture of rage and nausea. He made a mental note that he would hold Jean a little closer that night. He would also tell her that she needed to make sure she did not go anywhere alone until this killer was apprehended. His coworker, Dr. Alice Harvey, knew Lucien was thinking about Jean, so she offered to finish the autopsy on her own. As anxious as he was to get home to his beautiful bride, he felt this poor woman deserved his best effort. He vowed to do everything he could to help catch her killer.

As they wrapped up the autopsy and sterilized their instruments, Lucien asked Alice if she would do a favor for him. He knew that she and Jean were planning to go to the cinema the following afternoon, and he was looking to Alice to do a little snooping for him.

"Jean's birthday is coming up and I want to surprise her with something she really wants. This will be the first time we have celebrated her special day as a married couple, so I want to make sure she remembers it like no other. I know she won't tell me what she wants, so I am wondering if you might be able to get the information out of her…without her knowing what you are up to of course."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucien pulled into the drive and exhaled loudly. Since he and Jean had been married, this had become one of his favorite parts of his day. He was especially happy to be home tonight; the sight of the battered woman had disturbed him more than he was willing to admit. All he knew was that right now, he wanted to hold Jean and never let her go. The aroma of one of her delicious meals hit him as he walked through the door and hung up his hat and coat. Quietly, he walked to the kitchen so he could gaze upon his wife for a few precious seconds before being noticed. There was his Jean, her back to him as she stirred something in a pot on the stove. Feeling his eyes on her, Jean turned around and her face lit up instantly.

"Lucien! I didn't hear you come in!"

Lucien did not reply. He just crossed the kitchen as fast as he could without actually running, swept Jean into his arms, and kissed her deeply. Although she had grown accustomed to Lucien's affections, she still managed to blush a little. She thought she would never get tired of Lucien wrapping his arms around her and kissing her like this. He always made her feel like a schoolgirl whose first crush had finally noticed her.

Pulling back and looking Lucien in the eye, she noticed that he looked troubled. "Lucien, are you alright?"

"Not really. I had the most awful case today." Looking at Jean, the brutality of the woman's death finally hit him and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. "A woman." He couldn't say anything else about her. He was afraid he would break down. "Please Jean, just promise me you won't go anywhere alone until we have caught her killer."

Jean was such a strong, independent woman; she would usually be annoyed with Lucien and tell him she was not a child. However, she could see, and even feel, the raw emotion coming from her husband, so she promised him she would be careful. She also made him promise to be careful too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had enjoyed another of Jean's wonderful dinners and were curled up together on the couch. Charlie said he would be out late with Rose, so Jean and Lucien were locked in each other's arms, kissing like teenagers whose parents were out of town. Jean was expecting Lucien to sweep her into his arms and carry her to their bedroom like he had done so many times before. Tonight though, Lucien just kissed her one last time on her forehead and pulled her close, clutching her tightly to his chest. He needed to hold her, to know that she was completely safe. He rested his chin on Jean's head and inhaled deeply; breathing in Jean's lovely, clean scent. God he loved this woman, and swore, not for the first time, that he would do anything and everything to protect her and keep her out of harm's way.

Lucien was holding Jean so tightly; she was starting to have a hard time breathing. Confused at first, Jean finally realized that Lucien was still upset about the murdered woman and he just needed to hold her close. Instead of trying to pull away so she could catch her breath, Jean just tried to relax and let Lucien embrace her. She knew he needed this and if Jean were being honest with herself, she quite liked it too. She felt safe in his arms. She felt loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Jean and Alice emerged from the cinema and strolled along the street, looking into shop windows and discussing the movie. Alice had not been able to get anything out of Jean. It was hard to find out what a woman wanted for her birthday when you couldn't actually ask her! As they passed the Jewelry store, Alice had an idea.

"Jean, let's pop into this shop." Alice was sure Jean would see _something_ she liked. There had to be a piece of jewelry that would catch her eye.

Katherine was behind the register again and greeted the women warmly. Jean introduced Alice and walked straight to the cabinet where her favorite necklace was displayed.

Katherine smiled as she watched Jean. Turning to Alice, she chuckled and said "Jean has been coming in to look at that necklace for years. I dread the day someone buys it. I don't think I would ever see Jean again."

Alice noted the price tag on the necklace and quickly asked Jean if there was anything else in the shop that caught her eye. Jean was so enthralled with the necklace, she didn't answer immediately. Katherine pointed to a beautiful bracelet and told Alice that Jean adored that piece as well. The spell between Jean and the necklace was finally broken and she walked over to look at the bracelet that Katherine and Alice were admiring. She agreed it was lovely, but it was still too expensive. Alice admitted that it was pricey, but at 25 pounds, it was much more affordable than the necklace. As Jean held the bracelet, Alice smiled and made a mental note to tell Lucien. She was happy she could tell him exactly what Jean would like for her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Birthday Delights

 **These are not my characters, but I love borrowing them.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You don't know how much they are appreciated. In this chapter, Lucien takes Jean to Melbourne, where he indulges her only as Lucien can. This is all fluff, but I hope you enjoy it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week seemed to drag more slowly than any week either Lucien or Jean could remember. As was often the case when there was something to look forward to, each day seemed to last forever. Lucien agonized over his report. He tried to find something that would lead to the capture of the woman's murderer, but as hard as he tried, he could offer nothing more than just the fundamental information. He had been torn between staying late at work to look for more clues and getting home at a reasonable hour to be with Jean. He did not like the idea of her being alone in the house, so being home with Jean won out every night. He had also made it a point to go home for lunch every day and had even insisted he accompany her when she went shopping. Jean noticed that Lucien looked tired and had been drinking more than usual this week. Since they had been married, Lucien's drinking had decreased significantly. Now, he only drank heavily when he was suffering, and this worried Jean to no end. She couldn't be happier when Friday finally rolled around. Lucien was taking her to Melbourne for her birthday, and she couldn't wait to have him all to herself.

Lucien insisted that they arrive at the station an hour before their train was scheduled to depart. Jean was somewhat annoyed; they were going to be sitting on the train long enough, so she did not fancy boarding an hour early. However, to Jean's surprise, once they dropped off their luggage, Lucien grabbed her hand and led her away from the train.

"Lucien, where are we going?"

He just smiled and kissed her hand. "You'll see."

Jean was just about to ask Lucien what he was up to, when he opened the door to the jewelry store and led her inside.

"Lucien, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I thought we would buy a couple of sandwiches for the trip." His sarcasm earned him a playful slap on his arm. "What do you think we are doing here Jean? I want to buy a present for you."

"Lucien, we agreed that the trip to Melbourne would be my present. We are spending money on a nice hotel, we will be dining out a lot, and you are taking me to a show!"

From behind the counter, Katherine watched this playful banter with delight. It was obvious that these two were head over heels in love with each other. She was so happy for her friend. After all Jean had been through, she deserved to live the rest of her life in perfect bliss. It was no secret amongst the women in Ballarat that Dr. Blake was exceptionally handsome, but it was only when Katherine had gotten to know him a little better through Jean, that she discovered he was very kind and funny too. No wonder Jean had fallen so hard for him.

Lucien smiled at Katherine and asked if she could recommend something for his lovely wife. Jean was expecting Katherine to lead him to the cabinet that housed the necklace, but she stopped short and pointed out the bracelet Jean had admired earlier in the week. Jean was both relieved and disappointed. She would never let Lucien buy the expensive necklace, but she would not have minded him seeing her in it either.

Katherine noticed Jean's quick glance to the cabinet and decided she had to give her friend the bad news. "Jean, a couple from Melbourne came in yesterday and bought the necklace you have been admiring for so long. I told you someone was going to buy it some day, but I am sorry nonetheless."

Lucien looked at Jean and asked her why she had not told him about the necklace. When Jean told him how much it had cost, he just raised his eyebrows and sighed. Would this woman never let him indulge her? Jean felt a wave of sadness sweep through her. She knew she could never own that luxurious piece, but it was sad to see a new, duller looking necklace in its place.

Jean recovered quickly as Katherine showed her the bracelet. "It's very lovely and I do like it very much, but it's too expensive Lucien."

"Nonsense Jean." Lucien handed Katherine the money and secretly thanked Alice for her part in this transaction. As he clasped Jean's newest piece of jewelry on her wrist, he kissed her and whispered. "Happy birthday darling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the train raced toward Melbourne, Jean couldn't help but admire her beautiful bracelet, sparkling as the sun danced off it through the window. She was surprised at how disappointed she was about "her" necklace being whisked away by some strangers, but her spirits lifted every time she looked at her wrist. She also kept stealing glances at Lucien as he snoozed. The poor man had been under so much stress all week, and Jean knew he had not slept much. Every time she awoke during the previous nights, it seemed as if Lucien was watching over her, protecting her as if he were her very own guardian angel. Warmth spread over her as she recognized that was exactly what Lucien was. As her husband, he had promised her he would provide for her and protect her. Sitting next to him, she felt like the safest woman in the world.

Since it was her birthday weekend, Lucien splurged and bought a private car for just the two of them. This afforded Jean the opportunity to look her husband up and down without any other passengers casting strange glances at her. Not for the first time, Jean wondered what she had done to deserve this man. Love and desire surged through her until she couldn't help herself any longer. She leaned against him and wrapped her arm around one of his thick biceps. Lucien stirred and started to apologize for dozing, but Jean quickly told him to go back to sleep. She was content just the way they were.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Exhausted, they arrived at the hotel well after midnight. To Jean, the lobby looked like something out of a movie with its grand staircase and chandelier. Although they had stayed in exquisite hotels on their honeymoon, Jean still felt a bit intimidated and out of place surrounded by such opulence. She put her arm through Lucien's, trying to garner a little confidence from him. She had to remind herself that nobody here knew she was a simple farm girl who had, until recently, been this man's housekeeper. She dressed the part of a doctor's wife now, so there was no reason for anyone to think she didn't belong there.

Lucien knew what Jean was thinking, so he gave her a quick wink and a reassuring smile, before whispering, "Jean, you are the most beautiful woman here and I am so proud you are my wife." Without another word, he led Jean to the elevator so they could finally get to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean awoke the next morning slightly disoriented. She had been so tired after the train trip; she could not remember what happened after they had gotten settled in their room. With a sinking feeling, she realized that she must have fallen asleep almost immediately. She had been looking forward to being away with Lucien so much; she was dismayed that she had wasted a whole night in a hotel by sleeping rather than fooling around with her husband! She could only hope that Lucien had been exhausted enough to fall asleep as quickly as she had. She turned over slowly, hoping not to disturb her beau if he were still sleeping. Of course, Lucien was wide awake, but Jean was relieved to see that he did not seem upset with her for being such a dull date.

Smiling at Jean, Lucien kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "Happy birthday my love."

"Oh, Lucien, I am so sorry I fell asleep!"

He just chuckled before replying, "It's okay darling. You were very tired. Besides, I love to watch you sleep." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Now, I'm going to need you to remove that nightgown, so I can give you your first present of the day." He chuckled again as Jean raised an eyebrow. "Come on, off with it."To his delight, Jean pulled her gown over her head and threw it on a chair next to the bed. Lucien tried to control his longing, but he could not help reaching out and caressing her breast with his free hand, before leaning over and kissing it softly. He realized he was losing his battle with his desire, so he just buried his head in Jean's neck and let out an agonizing groan.

Regaining some semblance of composure, Lucien told Jean to roll over onto her stomach. When she gave him a startled look, he just smiled and said it was time for her present. Jean trusted Lucien, so she rolled over on her stomach and wondered what he had in mind. Grabbing a bottle of lotion off the nightstand, Lucien straddled Jean so he could have full access to her neck and back.

"Are you okay Jean? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, but I would like to know _what_ you are doing."

"I thought you might like to start your day with a nice massage." He had warmed up the lotion between his hands and started working it into the muscles in her neck.

"Hey mister. If I have to be naked, so do you!" She was desperate to feel him against her, skin on skin.

"Jean, if I take off my pajama bottoms, I'm afraid I won't make it past a couple of muscles in your neck. Now relax and let me do this for you."

Lucien was an expert with his thumbs and fingers. Being a doctor definitely had its advantages in the bedroom, even if it was just in the act of giving a massage. He smiled as Jean let out deep groans intertwined with sighs of relief. The farther down he worked on Jean's back, the more his desire grew. He had been straddling this beautiful woman for more than thirty minutes, listening to her groans of pleasure.

Lucien had been fighting his body's response from the moment he started kneading Jean's muscles. Recognizing it was a lost cause, he finally surrendered and let nature take its course. Jean smiled as she felt Lucien's considerable manhood press into her backside. Jean had been aching for Lucien since he had kissed her breast, so before he could object to ending the massage early, she rolled over quickly and rubbed her hands across his muscular chest. She traced her fingers down his ribs, before sliding her hands down his thighs toward his knees. She met him midway as he bent down to kiss her. Lucien was caressing her breasts, doing things with his thumbs that made Jean purr. She reached up with one hand and gently grabbed the hair on the back of Lucien's head, pulling him closer to her so she could deepen the kiss. She ran her other hand up his thigh until she found her anticipated target. She squeezed lightly at first, and then with more pressure, letting her thumb rub over the most sensitive spots. Lucien groaned deeply and tugged at his pajama bottoms until there was nothing left between them. With deep sighs of relief, Jean and Lucien let their bodies move with one another, more than making up for the previous night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If Jean had ever had a better birthday, she could not remember it. She could not even remember one that she enjoyed half as much as the one Lucien had given her. It had been a perfect day from beginning to end. The highlight of the day had definitely been Lucien's massage and the session that followed. They had both been famished, so Lucien treated Jean to a wonderful lunch, which included champagne. They strolled the city streets, where Lucien tried to buy even more gifts for Jean. After a quick nap, Lucien treated Jean to another fine meal in a lovely restaurant. Finally, they had gone to the theater to see "My Fair Lady." Jean was still gushing about the show when they arrived back at their hotel. To her surprise, Lucien had ordered champagne, which was waiting for them in a bucket of ice.

They each had a couple of glasses of champagne, before Jean leaned over and kissed Lucien. She was so touched by Lucien's gestures. It was obvious he had put so much thought and effort into making sure she had an unbelievable birthday. Once again, she wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonderful, attentive husband. Although she was tired, she was determined not to make the same mistake as she did the previous night. She reached over and ran her hands through Lucien's hair and kissed him more deeply. She wanted to make sure he knew she did not intend to sleep anytime soon. Lucien had responded by grabbing Jean around the waist and pulling her to him. He ran one hand around her backside and pulled her even closer, so their hips were pressing together.

Lucien picked up Jean as if she were as light as a bird. Still locked in a kiss, he carried her to the bed and gently put her down so she was sitting on the edge. Eyeing her confusion as he pulled away and stood up, he said, "I've just remembered that I have one more small present for you Jean."

"Really Lucien?" Jean panted, "It can't wait until…well, after?"

Lucien just winked at Jean and kissed her. He crossed the room to his case and pulled out a box that was neatly wrapped with a gold bow on top. Nervously, he walked back to Jean and handed it to her. When Jean started to object, he promised her this was the last gift. As he watched her work on the wrapping paper, he hoped he had gotten this right. He hoped she would be happy with his present.

Jean's heart was still racing as she watched Lucien walk back to her with a small, pretty box in his hand. She was touched that he had done so much for her and was trying so hard to please her, but she just was not used to being pampered like this. She was about to object when Lucien cut her off and said this was the last gift. She supposed it was her fault in a way. If she let him indulge her more at home, he wouldn't have to wait for her birthday to lavish her with so many presents. Jean was anxious to carry on where they left off a few minutes ago, so she decided not to object and open Lucien's gift. The sooner she was back in his arms the better.

As she got the last bit of paper off, Jean could not imagine what was in the small, red box. Lucien had already given her everything she could possibly want. She glanced up at him and smiled shyly before taking the lid off and peeking inside. Jean gasped loudly and cried, "Oh Lucien!" As her hand flew to her mouth, tears immediately spilled down her cheeks. Sitting on a pillow of cotton was the necklace. Her necklace. It was the necklace that she had been dreaming about since before she had ever met Lucien. Although it seemed out of place away from its cabinet in the shop, it had never looked so beautiful to her. She looked up at Lucien, who was smiling broadly, and threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed tears of joy and love into his chest. All she could say was "Thank you" over and over again.

"May I?" Lucien finally asked. Jean could only smile and nod in response. He carefully placed the necklace around Jean's neck and made sure it was securely clasped. "You're beautiful Jean. Just beautiful."

Jean finally gained enough self-control to thank Lucien properly, before kissing him and slipping into the bathroom to clean up a little. She knew she must look a mess and wanted to make herself a little more presentable before picking up where she had left off with Lucien earlier. She could not help but stare at her reflection in the mirror. She had dreamt of this very image, but had never really believed it would come to fruition. The necklace looked more gorgeous than she had even imagined it would, and another tear slid slowly down her cheek. Lucien must have enlisted Alice and Katherine to help him pull off this wonderful surprise. As she thought of Lucien, desire surged through her body and she decided she had been away from her husband long enough.

Lucien had changed into his pajamas and poured himself another glass of champagne. Although he did not necessarily like to see Jean break down into tears, he was delighted by her reaction. It was obvious that the necklace was something that she had coveted for years, and he was very happy to be the one that was finally able to present it to her. Jean had been in the bathroom for quite some time and Lucien was just about to call out to her when he saw the door start to open. He barely maintained his grip on the glass, and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Jean stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but her new bracelet and necklace. He was paralyzed by her beauty. He could only stare in awe as he thought how lucky he was that she was all his.

Jean grinned at Lucien's reaction and started to walk slowly toward him. She took the glass out of his hand and put it on the table before straddling him in the chair and putting her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and gave him a long, deep kiss, smiling as she felt the proof of his yearning press against her. Breaking off the kiss, she nibbled on his ear and whispered seductively, "Now my handsome doctor, it's time I give you a present of your own."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Traveling may delay additional chapters, but I really hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Dinner Date

 **It's always depressing when a vacation comes to an end, so Lucien and Jean decide to extend theirs for one more night. This is likely the last chapter of fluff, before things get a a little darker. Thank you again for all of your lovely reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened her eyes as the train pulled into the station back in Ballarat. She must have slept for the last hour, but she did not want to move. She wanted to stay here forever, her head on Lucien's chest with his arm wrapped around her. Moving meant going back to reality. It meant Lucien had to go back to working on that awful case. It meant kissing Lucien goodbye in the morning and wondering how long it would be before she would see him again. It meant going to the shops, where she still had to put up with gossips every now and then. She let out a long, miserable sigh and felt Lucien kiss her on her head. He was rather depressed to be back too, but he recognized that Jean had become progressively more somber as the train drew closer to Ballarat, so he felt he needed to put on a brave face for her.

"Come on darling. It's time to go." He gave her his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He looked into her eyes and smiled, before putting his hand to her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss. "Don't look so sad sweetheart. We may not be on a weekend holiday anymore, but at least we are together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had unpacked their cases, Jean went into the kitchen to see what she could make for dinner. Charlie was on duty tonight, so she just had to cook for two. As she was sizing up her options, Lucien came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go to the club for dinner?" When Jean started to protest, Lucien pleaded, "Come on Jean, let's have one more night of fun." A weekend of doting on Jean was just not enough for him. He was intoxicated with the idea of splurging on this woman; he was desperate to show her just how much he loved her. Jean was not quite ready to get back to reality either, so she finally agreed to let Lucien treat her to one more dinner before her magical weekend came to an end. Jean gave Lucien a quick kiss and thought she might just be able to get used to him pampering her like this. It really was quite nice.

"Lucien, I would like to head to the shops before we go to dinner. I will enjoy our date more if I don't have to worry about taking care of the errands tomorrow."

Lucien was aware that Jean was still subjected to the occasional rude comment, but nobody dared to treat her with anything other than complete respect when Lucien was with her. This angered him; he wished someone would say something to her in his presence. He would gladly set that person straight. Due to recent events, Lucien was more concerned about Jean being on her own than he was about gossip, so he insisted that he accompany her as she took care of the errands.

The last shop they visited was the jewelry store. Jean wanted to thank Katherine for her part in Lucien's surprise and she was anxious to show her friend how the necklace looked outside of its old cabinet. Katherine was almost as thrilled as Jean was and described how she had even cried when Lucien told her about his idea.

"I couldn't believe he was actually buying it for you Jean! I can't tell you how many times Susan Tyneman begged Patrick to buy that necklace for her. He always said it was too expensive and told her to pick out something else."

"Really?" This was news to Jean. Susan always flaunted new clothing and jewelry; she seemed to want the other women in Ballarat to know that she always received anything and everything she desired. Jean couldn't believe that, for a change, she had something that Susan wanted but couldn't have. This didn't really give Jean any satisfaction; it just felt very strange. Jean looked up at Lucien who had been watching her with a smile on his face. Jean felt her heart swell with love for him, before grabbing his tie and pulling him into a kiss. Katherine could only laugh with joy. This was so out of character for Jean, but Katherine was hoping she would see more of it. Lucien was clearly a good influence on her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cec greeted Lucien and Jean warmly and told them their table would be ready soon. Lucien escorted Jean to the bar and ordered drinks for them both. If Jean had not been so famished, she would have recommended they go straight home. After their brief stop at the jewelry store, she wanted Lucien alone and she wanted him to herself. It wasn't the fact that Lucien had spent so much money on her that was so touching to Jean; it was the fact that he had gone to such lengths just to make her happy. If he had done the same for something that was much cheaper, she still would feel like the luckiest woman alive. She reached over and grabbed Lucien's hand, a gesture that was still exciting to her because it felt like such a new thing to do in public. It was such a relief to finally be able to show the world that this was her man and that she loved him.

Before long, Cec informed them that their table was ready and led them into one of the back rooms. Lucien continued to hold Jean's hand as they walked past a few acquaintances, exchanging pleasantries. Although Lucien had made the reservation at the last minute, Cec had given them one of the best tables in the club. He was far too professional to ever say anything, but Lucien and Jean were two of his favorite people and he always tried to make sure they were very well taken care of.

They sat down and thanked Cec before noticing that the Tynemans were at the table next to their own. The couples exchanged polite greetings before turning back to each other. Noticing the smirk on Lucien's face, Jean gave him a look of warning before shaking her head. She could tell her husband was thinking about saying something to Patrick, and he would no doubt deliberately irritate him. Lucien just could not help himself; he felt like Patrick was a bully and he could not stand the way the man treated Cec. Jean understood Lucien's feelings, but she would be horrified if he said something about the necklace. Susan Tyneman may not be Jean's favorite person, but she felt a little sorry for her. While Jean was married to the love of her life, she knew that Susan was not as happy in her marriage. Patrick's indiscrete affairs must be a source of pain and humiliation to Susan, and Jean did not want Lucien saying anything that might add to it.

Lucien was just about to address Patrick when he felt a sharp pain in his shin. Grimacing, he was barely able to stifle a howl. He looked at Jean wide-eyed and rubbed his throbbing leg under the table. "What was that for?"

Jean was immediately sorry for kicking him so hard. She had forgotten how pointy the toes were on the heels she was wearing. She only intended to get Lucien's attention, not hurt him. Still, she was happy she had his attention, and with a dangerous glint in her eyes she mouthed, "Not a word!"

Still rubbing his shin, which was already producing an impressive lump, Lucien just smiled and asked Jean what she was going to order for dinner. He loved how Jean kept him in check sometimes, especially when he was about to act like a naughty little boy.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner and tried to talk about anything that did not concern the latest case. Lucien would be obsessing over that murder soon enough, so they wanted to keep the conversation as light and enjoyable as possible. One of their favorite topics was Mattie; they loved speculating what she was getting up to in London and both wished she would come home soon. Jean could not help but notice that Susan had glanced at her new necklace several times throughout their meal. She felt a mixture of pity and pride, but tried not to let on that she knew Susan was actually jealous of her for a change. The Tynemans finished their dinner first, and again, polite courtesies were exchanged as they readied to leave. Susan said goodbye and walked off rather abruptly. Patrick, whose eyes had bulged for a brief moment when he finally noticed what Jean was wearing around her neck, grunted something before following his wife. Lucien and Jean smiled at one another, but did not say a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they arrived back home, Lucien headed straight to their bathroom and drew a hot bath. As he undressed Jean, he was very happy that he had splurged on an extra large tub. Standing behind Jean, he leaned down and kissed her gently on her neck and shoulders. He smiled as she shivered slightly. "Come on my love, let me work out those knots."

Climbing into the tub, Lucien pulled Jean down on top of him so the back of her head was resting on his chest. With strong hands, he expertly kneaded the muscles in her neck and shoulders. Jean let out a soft groan and sank deeper into Lucien's body. She smiled as she felt his hardness press against her and she knew she would not be able to fight her desire much longer. She felt Lucien kissing and nibbling her ear and she shivered again. As he gently caressed her breasts, Jean began rubbing against Lucien with her buttocks and felt him get even harder. Groaning in unison, Lucien reached down so he could position himself to fill the void in Jean. Jean gasped in surprise. At this angle, she had no idea how he was pulling this off, but she was happy he could. She had grown accustom to the fact that her husband was very well endowed, but the pressure she felt still surprised her. Lucien slid one hand down Jean's stomach and started using his fingers and his thumb in ways that made Jean happy to be a woman. The water sloshed with the rhythmic motion of their bodies, but Lucien was careful not to let it splash over the side of the tub. Neither Lucien nor Jean wanted the ecstasy of the moment to end, but their bodies could hold out for only so long.

Satisfied and full of love for one another, they stayed pressed against each other until the water started to cool to an uncomfortable temperature. Exhausted, they dried their bodies and went straight to bed. Tucked under the warm covers, Lucien held Jean as she rested her head on his chest. Breathing in each other's delicious scents, such stark contrasts between masculine and feminine, Jean thanked Lucien again for a wonderful weekend. He responded by kissing her on the head. Jean also apologized for causing such a large lump on his shin. Lucien chuckled and kissed her again. Although they knew the next few weeks were likely to be difficult and Lucien would soon be consumed with the murder investigation, they both were completely content at that moment, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful, fun filled holiday and a very happy New Year xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dark Days**

 **Just a warning: At least the next two chapters either reference or contain significant crimes/violence. I warned y'all it was going to get dark. This chapter is a little shorter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you will keep reading to the end. It should get happier. :o)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stirred a pot of pea and ham soup as she wondered if and when Lucien and Charlie would be home for dinner. The shrill ring of the phone had awoken them early that morning, abruptly bringing them back to reality. Two more bodies had been found, and Jean had not heard from either Lucien or Charlie since. Jean figured the soup would be the best option for dinner, since she could easily heat it up whenever the men returned home.

It was about an hour later when Jean heard the front door open. Her heart immediately began to beat a little faster as she thought about seeing Lucien and feeling his arms around her again. She wondered when she would stop reacting this way, just at the thought of seeing her husband after a long day at work. She had to smile; a big part of her hoped she would never stop being this excited to see him.

She walked into the hallway and saw that Charlie was the only one who walked through the door. Noticing the look of concern on Jean's face, Charlie quickly put her at ease. "It's okay Mrs. Blake, the doc is just busy at the morgue. He told me to come home and make sure you were okay."

"Oh he did, did he?" Jean smirked. "And, what did your boss have to say about that?"

Charlie grinned. "Well, he wasn't too happy, but the doc told him I could take over for him and conduct the autopsies and he could come home and be with you."

Jean had to laugh. "I bet Matthew just loved that."

"He acted annoyed, but I think the boss wasn't too keen on you being alone either."

Jean couldn't decide if she should be touched or annoyed by all the attention. She knew the men had her best interests at heart and must have a reason for being so worried, so she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and let it go.

Jean sat with Charlie as he devoured two bowls of soup. She was curious about the latest murders, but Charlie was stingy with the details. He would only tell her that one of the victims was another middle-aged woman. The other victim was a man, who looked like he may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and/or was trying to defend the woman. All Charlie would add was that the scene had been a bad one and he did not envy the doc and Doctor Harvey for having to examine the bodies more thoroughly. He could barely look at either body for more than a few seconds before he thought he would be sick.

Jean was fast asleep on the couch by the time Lucien snuck through the front door. He found her and watched her sleep for several minutes. He did not want to disturb Jean, but he was desperate to hold her in his arms. Just as the first victim had hit too close to home, the latest murders troubled him deeply. No human should have to suffer the way these victims did; the woman had been violently raped and both bodies showed evidence of torture. Finally, Lucien could stand it no longer, and knelt in front of Jean. He whispered her name until Jean's eyes finally opened and a smile spread across her face. He scooped her up into his arms, before he turned around and sat down on the couch with Jean across his lap. He continued to hold her and Jean was happy to rest her head on Lucien's chest. Neither of them spoke; both were content to just hold one another close, safe in each other's arms.

Jean insisted that Lucien eat something before going to bed. She let him eat his soup in silence. Not only did she know that he would not tell her much more about the murders than Charlie did, but she also knew he needed time before he talked to her about anything that happened that day. Jean stood behind Lucien and tried to rub some of the tension out of his muscles. She leaned over and kissed him on his head before taking his bowl to the sink. Instead of cleaning the dishes right away as she usually would, Jean took Lucien by the hand and led him to their bedroom. Once he had brushed his teeth, she helped him undress before handing him his pajama bottoms. Together, they climbed into bed and held each other once again. Jean rested her head on Lucien's shoulder and told him she loved him. Lucien squeezed Jean and told her he loved her more than anything in the world, and begged her again to be careful. Jean tried to stay awake until Lucien fell asleep, but she was exhausted and drifted off within seconds of closing her eyes.

Breakfast was a somber affair the following morning. Nobody seemed in the mood to talk, and Lucien tried to get away with just having some tea. Jean knew he would not find time to eat while he was working, so she insisted he at least have some toast before leaving. A quick kiss goodbye, and Jean was alone again, wondering how long it would be before she saw him again.

As Jean went about her daily chores, her thoughts kept drifting back to Lucien. She was worried about her husband. She could tell the stress of this case was starting to wear him down. Usually, Lucien would at least try to hide his worry behind silly jokes or even a stiff drink. It concerned Jean that Lucien was so solemn, and she suspected that he had not gotten any sleep the night before. She supposed it was his added worry for her safety that weighed on him so heavily. Not for the first time did Jean wish for a quick resolution to this case. She certainly did not want to see anyone else harmed, but on a personal level, she wanted these cases solved before Lucien's health worsened.

As the days went by, Lucien became more agitated. His nightmares had returned with vengeance, and Jean was having more trouble than usual calming him down. Melbourne was putting a lot of pressure on Lawson and the rest of the coppers at the station. They wanted a suspect arrested sooner than later, which only caused more stress for everyone involved. The more tests Lucien conducted, the more convinced he was that there was more than one suspect who committed the murders. In fact, he believed several suspects could be involved. This was the last thing Lawson wanted to hear, and he was starting to take his stress out on Lucien. Why couldn't anything ever be simple when Blake was involved?

For her own part, Jean was starting to get a little stir crazy. She was tired of having to stay under lock and key, and did not like being chaperoned when she finally did get a chance to leave the house. She hadn't minded it as much when Lucien was the one accompanying her, but she was not too happy about having to do her errands with one of the coppers she hardly knew. It was a relief when Alice had shown up the day before to go to the shops with her. It also gave Jean the chance to ask about the case and to check up on her husband. Alice agreed with Lucien and was certain there was more than one killer involved. She would not go into detail, but she echoed what Charlie had said about the brutality of the murders. She also told Jean she had never seen Lucien so affected by a case. She suspected that he saw Jean whenever he looked at the female victims and he was extremely worried about his wife. Alice asked Jean to be patient a little longer. Lucien just wanted to keep her safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was listening to the wireless as she repotted some of her beloved plants in the sunroom. Just as she was watering the last one, the music was interrupted by a man's voice. Jean almost dropped her watering can – the man announced that the killer that had been terrorizing the citizens of Ballarat had been caught! Jean let out a cry of joy and with enormous relief, whispered "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jean could not wait for Lucien to come home. She planned to draw a bath for them both and make up for the time they lost over the past week. She was going to show him how proud she was of him and how much she appreciated his concern for her. It was still early in the afternoon when Jean heard the tires of Lucien's car come to a stop on the gravel in the drive. Jean walked into the hallway so she could greet Lucien at the door. Her smile faded immediately as she looked at her husband. Instead of being happy or relieved to have helped solve this horrific case, he looked miserable.

"Lucien, what is it? Aren't you happy?"

Lucien pulled Jean into his arms before replying, "Happy to see you, yes. Happy about the case, no." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand and heading down the hallway. "I need a drink Jean."

Having swallowed his first whisky whole, he poured another and led Jean to the couch. She let him sip his whiskey and waited for him to tell her what was troubling him.

"They have the wrong man Jean, I'm sure of it."

"Oh no Lucien." Jean's heart sank. She knew how thorough and intelligent her husband was, so she had no doubt he was right.

"I tried to persuade Matthew that the killers are still out there, but he didn't want to hear it. He's under so much pressure from those damn fools in Melbourne, he finally got so angry, he told me to go home." Lucien sighed and took another drink. "The bodies were badly mutilated. I haven't seen perversion like this since I was a POW. The women were brutally raped. There is no way just one man was responsible for the injuries. After we got all the evidence, Alice and I did the best we could to put them back together." Lucien's voice waivered as he went on. "We didn't want their families to have to identify them as they were, but there was only so much we could do. The man who identified the first victim was her husband. Jean, I can't imagine ever having to do that."

When Lucien finally looked up, tears were running down his face. Jean pulled him to her and whispered, "It will be okay my love. It will be okay." Jean was trying to comfort her husband, but deep down, she was worried that things would actually get worse. A lot worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Fight of His Life**

Jean woke up the next morning and was happy to be in Lucien's arms. She had never felt safer in her life than she did when he had his strong arms wrapped around her. She buried her head in his chest and inhaled deeply. She was sure she would never get tired of his scent. It was so masculine and so unique to Lucien. She finally looked up and was not surprised to see that her husband was wide-awake and smiling down at her.

He bent down and kissed her. "Good morning my love."

"Hmmm…morning handsome." Jean smiled. "Do you feel any better this morning?"

Charlie had come home the previous night and said that the boss had sent him to collect Lucien and bring him to the Pig and Whistle pub. They were celebrating and he wanted Lucien to join them since he had played a big part in solving the case. Charlie was surprised when Lucien refused, telling him he didn't think there was anything to celebrate. Jean felt bad for Charlie as he walked out the door. She knew that Matthew would not be happy with him for showing up alone. As soon as Charlie left, Lucien unplugged all the phones. He assumed Lawson would call and he didn't feel much like talking to him. He wasn't upset with Lawson; he knew his friend had lashed out due to stress. Quite simply, Lucien was just tired. When Jean mentioned that a patient might call, Lucien reminded her that he did not have surgery for the next couple of days, and if there was an emergency, they should call the hospital anyway. Seeing that he had his mind set, Jean decided not to argue with him.

Lucien sighed. "I feel a little better Jean. I did some thinking last night and decided I need to give some serious thought about staying on as Police Surgeon."

"Lucien, you just need to take a few days off. You are down right now, but you will feel better once you have had some rest."

"Jean, I am tired of having to fight just to do the right thing. I'm tired of having to convince Lawson and Melbourne that I am on the right track all the time. I'm tired of Patrick bloody Tyneman butting in on almost every case. I'm tired of having to earn everyone's trust with each new case. Bloody hell, how many murders do I, or I should say we, have to solve before the powers that be just trust me and let me solve cases my way?"

Jean had to admit he had a point. Now that she thought about it, he seemed to be the only one who solved murders in this town.

"Most of all Jean, I am tired of having to leave you. I could have surgery full time and never again have to kiss you goodbye in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To their surprise, not having to worry about the phone ringing made the day much more pleasant than they anticipated. Jean had gotten out of bed long enough to make eggs and bacon for Charlie. He was going to be on duty until the next morning, so she felt this was the least she could do. As soon as he left for work, Jean went back to their bedroom to find a snoozing Lucien. She knew he had not slept much over the past few days, so she slipped back into bed quietly. She only intended to lie next to him as he slept, so she was surprised when she woke up a couple of hours later. Lucien gently kissed her on her forehead. "Looks like you needed more sleep too."

Jean smiled into his chest and placed a kiss there. "You must be hungry darling."

"Mmmm, I am a little hungry, but I am enjoying being here with you too much to move. I need this more than I need food" He kissed her again; letting his lips linger on her skin a little longer this time.

Jean was absently toying with the hair on his chest with her pinky finger. She lazily traced her fingers down his chest and over his stomach, before reaching under his waistband and giving him a gentle squeeze. She smiled as Lucien let out a soft groan. She remembered how daring she felt just holding Lucien's hand. Reflecting on those days, it amused her that she so casually held him as she did now. She vowed that she would never forget how much she longed to touch Lucien's skin under his many layers of clothing. She wanted this part of their relationship to always be this exciting.

As usual, it did not take Lucien long to respond to Jean's touch. He also remembered how many nights he lay awake with desire for this woman; how he longed to feel her body next to his. Feeling Jean's hand squeeze him was all he needed; before Jean knew it, Lucien was on top of her and kissing her wherever his lips could find purchase. Jean's desire was as strong as her husband's and she quickly wrapped her legs around him, willing him to become one with her. Their bodies moved slowly together at first, but soon became more frantic as their mutual need for release grew. They convulsed together for several seconds before Lucien collapsed and briefly rested all his weight on Jean. Kissing her, he rolled to her side and pulled her to him. They smiled at each other as they both tried to catch their breath. Not quite ready to part, they continued to kiss each other and savor the peace and quiet that afforded them the opportunity to linger in each other's arms.

It was late in the afternoon before Lucien and Jean were up and properly dressed. They giggled at themselves for being so naughty, but a lazy, peaceful day was just what they needed. Once again, Lucien was trying to talk Jean into letting him take her to the club for dinner when there was a knock at the front door. They both groaned. As Lucien walked into the hallway, he quipped, "We really need to think about building a moat around this house Jean."

Lucien was not surprised to see Matthew standing there, but he was surprised to see him out of uniform. Lucien stepped aside and asked his old friend to come in. Walking back to the kitchen, Lucien called out, "Jean, it's Matthew."

When Jean smiled and greeted him in her usual, warm manner, Matthew was somewhat relieved. He feared he had gone too far by telling Lucien to get out of the station, and worried Jean may be cross with him too.

"Lucien, I owe you an apology. "

Before he could say another word, Lucien cut him off. "Matthew, there is no need for an apology. You are under way too much stress. Your bosses in Melbourne have forced you into arresting the wrong man; it's not your fault."

"They aren't too happy with you Lucien."

"Ha! What's new?"

Jean poured three fresh cups of tea, and all three sat at the table.

Lucien glanced at Jean before looking back at his friend. "Actually Matthew, Melbourne may be very happy soon. I think it might be time for me to move on."

"What do you mean, 'move on' Lucien?"

"I mean, you should probably start looking for a new Police Surgeon."

Jean put her hand over Lucien's, as Matthew looked at him with his mouth open. "You can't be serious Lucien. Is this because I told you to go home yesterday?"

Lucien shook his head and went on to explain his reasons. As Lucien spoke, Matthew's heart dropped. This was not just a knee-jerk reaction; Lucien had finally gotten tired of being treated like a stepchild. Matthew knew the station would suffer without Lucien. As frustrated as Matthew could get with him, Lucien was more intelligent than anyone he knew. He was also driven by a sense of decency and justice. Matthew ran his hand through his hair and cursed his bosses. Those fools were going to run off the most skilled Police Surgeon in Australia, and Matthew would be the one to suffer for it in the end.

Matthew just asked Lucien to think about it for a few days before turning in his resignation. He would ask Alice to take over for him for the time being. When Lucien said she would make a fine replacement, Matthew shook his head. "Alice is an incredibly smart woman, but she lacks your imagination."

Matthew realized there was no point in trying to persuade Lucien at the moment, so he just sighed. "Well, I dropped by to see if I could take you both to dinner. I tried to call but your phone isn't working." As he said this, Matthew looked at the phone and realized why he could not get through all day. "Why is your phone unplugged? What have you been doing? sleeping all day?"

With a smirk on his face, Lucien replied, "Well, we haven't exactly been sleeping."

Jean knew she must have turned as red as one of the tomatoes on the window sill, but when she saw that Matthew was at least a shade darker, she burst into a fit of giggles. Lucien looked at his wife and burst out laughing too. After his initial shock, Matthew couldn't help but join in. When they had finally regained their composure, Lucien looked at Jean and squeezed her hand. He loved to hear her giggle; it melted his heart every time.

Since Lucien had been trying to convince Jean to go to the club, they decided to head there for dinner. Lucien knew he was putting his friend in a tough position, so despite Matthew's protests, he insisted on paying. Dinner had been a pleasant affair. Even Patrick Tyneman couldn't ruin it. When he directed a snide comment at Lucien for being wrong about his multiple killers theory, Jean was the one to give him a piece of her mind. This amused Lucien and Matthew to no end. For once, Patrick was at a loss for words. He appeared as if he was going to say something nasty in return, but he thought better of it. He could insult Lucien 100 times without fear of repercussion, but Patrick knew if he said anything negative to Jean or insulted her in any way, he would likely spend the night in the hospital. He had heard about the day when the protesters tried to throw paint on Martin O'Brien and Lucien broke one their noses with nothing more than a quick right jab, and the news had spread throughout Ballarat when Lucien pummeled one of the biggest blokes in town just because he had pushed Jean to the ground. No, he was in no hurry to get into a brawl with Lucien, so he stormed off like a petulant child.

Cec said goodnight to them as they left the club. Since Matthew had driven them all in his police car, he parked farther away from the club than usual. He didn't want anyone to think there was a problem in the club, and he never really felt right using the car for personal business. It had been light out when they arrived, so they had cut through an alley. As Matthew started to walk down the same ally, Lucien strengthened his grip on Jean's arm and said, "Matthew, I think we should stay on the street. There is more traffic and it is has lights."

Matthew continued walking down the alley. "Lucien, my leg is killing me. I'm going this way."

Lucien was still trying to talk Matthew into turning back and going the long way, when they rounded a corner and came to an abrupt halt. There, standing in front of them were five men, looking as if they had been expecting them. The two men on the fringes smiled as the one in the center let out a low, sinister laugh. Instinctively, Lucien stepped in front of Jean and put his arms back so he was touching her arms and blocking her from the men. Terror spread over him as he realized he was looking into the faces of the victims' killers and he knew that they were there to try to do the same thing to Jean.

The man in the center continued to laugh before saying, "Well, what have we got here? Don't you know it's dangerous to walk around dark alleys like this?"

"We took a wrong turn and were just about to turn around and head back to our car," Lucien replied. He knew they were in trouble, but he was stalling to give himself time to think. The alley was very narrow, which could prove to be to his advantage. He sized up the men and realized he was in for a tough fight. Judging from the tattoos that were visible, Lucien guessed they had spent some time in prison. They were all at least his size, and they looked like they fought for a living. At least three of them appeared to have knives as well. Lucien took a few steps back, herding Jean with him, so he could whisper to Matthew. "Matthew, I need you to take Jean back to the club and call for backup."

Matthew stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "I'm not leaving you on your own to take on this lot."

"Matthew, you won't be able to do much with your leg, but you can get Jean to safety as long as I can delay them."

Jean had been staring at the men and, like Lucien, had realized they were in great danger. She could sense the change in Lucien. A few minutes ago he had been her sweet, attentive husband. Now, he was preparing to fight and she could feel the anger and the power that surged within him. He felt dangerous. Still, Jean was not ready to let her husband fight for her. "Lucien, you have to come back with us. I'm not leaving you here!" She didn't realize that tears were streaming down her face.

"What are you all talking about?" The man in the middle was obviously the leader and he was no longer laughing. "You know it is rude to whisper when you have company! I'll tell you what. Why don't you two gentlemen go back the way you came from and let us take care of your woman? No reason for either one of you to get hurt is there? We are going to have some fun with this lady no matter what you do, so you might as well leave her to us. "

Taking a chance, Lucien turned around so he could look Matthew in the eye. "Go now Matthew! Take Jean to safety and call the station. This alley is narrow and I can hold them off for a while." Lucien glanced back to make sure the men were not advancing before turning around and pulling Jean into his arms. "Jean, you have made me the happiest man in the world and I hope you know that I love you more than life itself." He leaned in and kissed her briefly, but passionately. He took off his jacket and handed it to Jean, before kissing her one last time.

"Lucien, I'm not leaving you! I can't live without you!"

"Jean, please go with Matthew! I need to know you are safe so I can focus on these monsters. Please, Jean go! I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them harm a hair on your head, but you have to go with Matthew. Now!"

Lucien looked at Matthew and begged, "Please, take her!"

Matthew stared at his friend and gave a curt nod, before grabbing Jean and pulled her in the other direction. As Lucien turned back toward the men, he heard Jean protest as Matthew dragged her away. She was crying and his heart broke for her, but he was relieved that she was retreating to safety.

To his attackers, Lucien appeared to be nothing more than a middle-aged man who posed little to no threat. They would have no problem getting by him and capturing the other two in a matter of seconds. They were sure they would have their fun with the woman tonight, and had already started planning what they would do to her. These men could not have known that Lucien had undergone intense training as part of an elite branch of the Army; as an independent operator, Lucien had been trained to survive on his own. The men had no idea that his instincts were taking over. They had no idea that Lucien was also filled with a rage that he had never felt before. It was a rage that only consumed someone when his or her loved ones were being threatened. A primal instinct to protect Jean had taken over Lucien. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he could feel a power surge through him that he recognized as the classic hallmark of the fight or flight response. Lucien, who was already a powerful man without the adrenaline and fury that now coursed through him, was ready to fight and he knew he would not let Jean down.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" The man closest to Lucien started to run after Matthew and Jean, but Lucien was prepared and hit him with a hard right cross. The man crumbled to the ground, and Lucien had just enough time to register that there were just four men left now, before a second man tried to follow Matthew and Jean. Lucien shuffled to his left, and was just fast enough to grab the man by his arm and yank him to a stop. Before the man could react, Lucien's fist flew into the man's face, crushing his nose and knocking out several teeth. As the man fell to the ground, Lucien noted there were now three opponents left.

The remaining men looked at Lucien in a different light now. This was not some ordinary man who was going to be a pushover. At once, two men flew at Lucien and all hell broke loose. Lucien did not have time to think. He just reacted and fought like a wild animal that had been backed into a corner. All sense of time and space were lost. Lucien was aware that he was being hit and kicked, but the adrenaline and anger that surged through his body made him impervious to pain. He felt a blow to his ribs and heard his bones crack, but there was still no pain. He was aware of other blows, fists or knives, he could not tell. Every once in a while, he had time to think that whatever had just happened to his body would surely hurt later, but all he could do was keep fighting. His singular thought was Jean. He had to protect her. He had to keep her safe. The world had turned into a blur of fists, and Lucien could not even tell which fists were his own.

Lucien became aware of sirens in the distance. He felt a wave of relief. Sirens meant Jean would be safe. He didn't know where the other men had gone, but he saw the leader running in the other direction. Some part of Lucien knew that he should just let the man run away, but a larger part remembered this was the man that had verbally threatened Jean, and he sprinted after him. Lucien tracked down the man as easily as a predator would catch its prey. He saw the mutilated remains of the woman who had been so ruthlessly murdered before Jean's birthday. The stress he had been bottling up since he first examined the woman combined with the relentless worry for Jean's life that had dogged him for weeks, erupted into a blind fury. Lucien began punching the man in the face with an almost inhuman power.

"HOW!"

 _Crunch!_

"DARE!"

 _Crunch!_

"YOU!"

 _Crunch!_

"THREATEN!"

 _Crunch!_

"MY!"

 _Crunch!_

"WIFE!"

 _Crunch!_

Sirens, loud and clear, were right behind him. He heard the screech of tires, doors opening followed by shouting. Some part of Lucien's mind recognized the voices. He thought they were calling his name. Lucien was coming back into is body now, regaining some sense of control. He stopped pummeling the man on the ground and realized he was panting hard, trying to catch his breath. He wheeled around and sat down with his head between his knees.

Charlie climbed out of the vehicle before it had even stopped. Bill Hobart was driving and had slowed just enough for Lawson to point down an alley, while yelling that Doctor Blake needed help. As they sped down the alley, Charlie registered that the boss had been holding a crying Jean, and fear clutched at his chest. All he could think was "Please let the doc be okay."

Both Charlie and Bill had drawn their weapons on the man that had been straddling and beating another man that was lying flat on his back. They assumed the man on his back was the doctor, so when the man that had sat back with his head between his legs finally looked up, they were shocked. Charlie lowered his weapon and slowly approached the man. He was covered in blood, but Charlie was sure it was Doctor Blake.

"Doc, is that you? Are you…okay? Jesus, what a ridiculous question. The doctor was covered in blood, how could he possibly be okay? Charlie heard Bill yelling into the police car's radio. He had surveyed the bodies lying on the ground and was asking for as many ambos as possible.

"Charlie?" Lucien's voice was hoarse. He had no idea he had been yelling at his attackers throughout the entire brawl.

As the doctor started to stand up, Charlie pleaded with him, "No Doc, just stay down. The Ambos are on the way."

Lucien stood up anyway and Charlie could see what appeared to be at least three stab wounds, blood blossoming outward on the shirt covering Lucien's torso. "I have to get to Jean. I have to make sure she is safe."

"She's safe Doc. We just passed her. You need to lie down and wait for the ambo."

Adrenaline still coursed through Lucien's veins so he still felt no pain. He was not concerned about his health; he knew that if he had been seriously injured, he would not be able to stand up and walk while having a conversation. "I have to find Jean Charlie. I have to see that she is safe with my own eyes."

Jesus this man was stubborn. "All right doc, I will take you to her."

As two more police cars sped into the alley, Jean finally freed herself from Matthew's grip and, still clutching Lucien's jacket, started running back toward her husband. Fear had consumed her as she realized that Lucien had no chance against the men. They were monsters in every sense of the word and had made a life out of beating people up and killing them. Her only thought was that she hoped Lucien was still alive and would remain so long enough for her to tell him how much she loved him. She was desperate to tell him one last time. As she rounded the corner where she had left Lucien, she saw two figures walking toward her. She hesitated for a moment, until she heard one of them men cry out, "Jean!"

His voice was hoarse, but she knew it was Lucien. A wave of relief almost brought her to her knees. In disbelief and happiness, all she could think was, 'Oh thank God, he's alive!'

Lucien and Jean ran toward one another and into each other's embrace. Lucien hugged her with so much force; he actually picked her up off the ground for a few seconds.

"Oh Jean, are you all right?"

"Lucien, I'm fine. You are the one covered in blood. You need to sit down my love. Let them look at you. You're hurt." Jean's eyes were beginning to adjust to the light, and she could see that Lucien needed to get to the hospital.

"Jean, all that matters is that you are okay. You're safe. Those men won't ever be able to harm you. They will be locked up for the rest of their lives. You're safe my love."

Despite the blood, Jean pulled Lucien down to her and kissed him so passionately, Charlie blushed and looked away. Both Lucien and Jean were so grateful the other was okay, that they just stood in the alley holding each other for several minutes. Just a short while ago, they thought they had kissed each other for the last time, so neither wanted to pull away. It was Charlie who finally had to disturb them.

"Doc, you really need to get to the hospital. "

Jean looked at Lucien with concern. "Come on darling. The sooner you get fixed up, the sooner you can get home." Then, she took his hand and led him to the nearest ambo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I changed my mind and have decided to end this here. I am sending a summary of how I planned to wrap it up to the few** **that are following this, but it's time for a break from writing for at least the near future. I hope you all enjoyed this. It had been fun writing about Lucien and Jean :o)**


End file.
